A.D. 2019: Amanogawa Astral Fissure
(primary) (secondary; by extension) |airdate = May 4, 2019 |writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 1975: Stronger × Strongest! |next = A.D. 1974: Amazon's Final Moments }} is the eighty-sixth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the sixth episode of the second season. It is the first part of the tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of and , portrayed by and , respectively. This episode also counts as a post-''Fourze'' tribute due to the return of , , and , as portrayed by , , and , respectively. Synopsis Plot Zasalamel once again travels into the present and told Taki about Astral Fissures; a rip in the very fabric of space and time, caused by the great power from the Evil Seed. The Earth is currently contaminated by Astral Fissures, which causes to spawn several Eldritch beings that attack people and he tasks Taki to seal the fissures with blank before Azwel could do something with the fissures. Meanwhile, Sougo and company are approached by and , Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor, respectively; who asked them a favor to find their friend , who has gone missing. Only for the gang to stumble into an Astral Fissure in Amanogawa - guarding the fissure is Another Amazon! Continuity and Placement *'' :'' *'' :'' 45 years after the season finale. Cast * : * : * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} * , Voices: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} * Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} Guest cast * |アマゾン (山本 大介)|Amazon (Yamamoto Daisuke)}}: |岡崎 徹|Okazaki Tōru}} * |岡村 まさひこ|Okamura Masahiko}}: |松田 洋治|Matsuda Yōji}} * : |土田 大|Tsuchida Hiroshi}} * |如月 弦太朗|Kisaragi Gentarō}}: |福士 蒼汰|Fukushi Sōta}} * |朔田 流星|Sakuta Ryūsei}}: |吉沢 亮 |Yoshizawa Ryō}} * |野座間 友子|Nozama Tomoko}}: |志保}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Natsu: Emily Neves *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton *Anzu Izumi: Carrie Keranen * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe *Zasalamel: Keith Silverstein Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德}} * : |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} * : |松岡 航平|Matsuoka Kōhei}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Soul Calibur Supreme **Zi-O ***Zi-O, , (in Decade Ridewatch), Zi-O II **Geiz ***Geiz, , GeizRevive *'Rider Armor used:' **Taki ***Supreme Type **Zi-O *** , DecadeArmor W Form, Zi-O II **Geiz *** , GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu *'Watch used:' **Taki *** ****Taki, Volt *** ****Taki **Woz ***Woz, , *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type, Futurering Volt, Supreme Type **Woz ***Futurering Quiz, Futurering Shinobi Errors *In the chapter selection in FanFiction.Net, the chapter's title is shortened to "AD 2019: Amanogawa Astral Fissur". Due to the fact the character limit didn't allow for the full title. Though the full title is present at the beginning of the episode. Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Taki, Zi-O, Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Taki: Soul Calibur Supreme (opened) ***Zi-O: Decade ***Geiz: GeizRevive (Goretsu) *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Ridewatches (Showa Riders)': Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial, Smapho ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Decade, W, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Agito **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva * reprising his role as as an adult 45 years after brings to mind who reprises the role of in Zi-O. Making him the second distinction of a character as a child to return several years later now an adult. **Coincidentally, both Matsuda and ( ) share the same birthday (October 19), the very same date of the of Amazon, this tribute episode makes even more sense with them reprising their respective roles. External Links *A.D. 2019: Amanogawa Astral Fissure at FanFiction.Net